Stephane Robidas
| birth_place = Sherbrooke, Quebec, Canada | draft = 164th overall | draft_year = 1995 | draft_team = Montreal Canadiens | career_start = 1997 }} Stephane Robidas (born on March 3, 1977) is a Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman and alternate captain of the Dallas Stars of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Stephane was selected 164th overall by the Montreal Canadiens in the 7th round of the 1995 NHL Entry Draft. He played two seasons with Montreal (1999–2000 and 2000–2001). On October 4, 2002, he was claimed by the Atlanta Thrashers in the NHL Waiver Draft and subsequently dealt to the Dallas Stars for a 6th round selection in 2002. After a brief stint with Dallas, Stephane was traded to the Chicago Blackhawks in November of 2003 for Jon Klemm and a fourth round selection in the 2004 NHL Entry Draft. He played for the Frankfurt Lions of the Deutsche Eishockey Liga (DEL) during the 2004-05 NHL lockout. Later in the season, he was joined on the team by fellow NHLer Doug Weight and the pair became fan favorites. In August of 2004 (following the lockout), the Stars signed Stephane to a two-year contract. Had the Stars not signed him, he probably would have played another season in Germany as there had been no offers from any other NHL team. In December of 2006, the Stars signed him to a three-year, USD$4.5 million contract extension. On March 17, 2007, Derek was punched while charging Jordin Tootoo of the Nashville Predators after Mike Modano had been checked by Tootoo. Tootoo still had his gloves on when he punched Stephane and he hit him square in the face. Stephane went down hard and was taken off the ice on a stretcher. Stephane was taken to a hospital for examination. He later checked out of the hospital after being diagnosed with a concussion and flew back to Dallas with the team. During the 2008 Stanley Cup Playoffs, against the Anaheim Ducks in game five, Stephane took a clearing shot from Todd Marchant off the face that broke his nose. He returned to the game after receiving stitches and had a solid outing even though Dallas came up short 5–2. The next game in Dallas, Stephane scored the game tying goal shortly before he would set up Stu Barnes for the series-clinching goal as Dallas went on to defeat the Anaheim Ducks 4–1 and take the series 4–2 on home ice. Despite suffering a broken jaw, Stephane was selected to play in the 2009 NHL ALl-Star Game in Montreal. Stephane won TSN's "No Guts, No Glory" contest, an unofficial award for the 2008–09 NHL season's toughest player. He was selected as the winner after a loose puck had broken his jaw in a game against the Phoenix Coyotes. He missed only one shift after the incident and played more minutes than any skater in that game. Stephane was also placed on a stand-by list by Team Canada for the 2010 Winter Olympics should an injury occur during the tournament During the 2012–13 NHL lockout, Stephane played for HIFK of the SM-liiga. On November 29, 2013 in a game against the Chicago Blackhawks, he broke his right leg in a collision with the boards behind the net. Career Statistics International Statistics Awards & Achievements *Played in the 2009 NHL All-Star Game Category:1977 births Category:Montreal Canadiens draft picks Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Fredericton Canadiens players